Prologue 1: The Blood Maiden
by Vorandul
Summary: As the Russian special forces move in to clear out an enemy encampment, Moscow authorizes the deployment of one of it's newest weapons: the Blood Maiden. No one knows what this weapon is or even looks like, but what they find might just surprise them. Really bad at summaries. One of my first fanfics, healthy and legitimate criticism welcome.


The sun was low over the mountains, casting the valley below in a dull orange light. The entire area had a stark beauty to it, something that one often couldn't find in the new and modern world of technology, industry, and machines. Then again, the beautiful green-orange landscape of Chechnya wasn't exactly stable enough to host the traits of the modern world.

It was these musings, and many more, that currently sat in the head of Senior Lieutenant Gennadiy Yablonsky Ilyich, commander of a squad of Spetsgruppa Alpha's finest; one currently deployed to the aforementioned territory of Chechnya on yet another of many missions to combat Chechnyan separatists. Luckily for Gennadiy and his men, they'd been spared the worst of it. Thanks to a combination of reformed Russian military doctrine pertaining to Chechnya and better technology, the government had been able to largely suppress what had, in all honesty, become a half-hearted movement at best. After a few decades of war, even the best and hardest of guerillas grow tired.

Roman continued to focus on such things even as he approached his objective, a large Chechnyan rebel camp a few miles outside Chechnya's capital of Grozny.

"Command, this is Paslen-Actual. I repeat, this is Paslen-Actual. Approaching objective, requesting orders" Gennadiy said into the mike attached to his helmet.

A gruff voice answered, "Affirmative Paslen-Actual. You're to hold position and act as support for the Vympel unit acting as the main force. Stay out of their way until they give the all clear"

Gennadiy clicked his mike twice in the affirmative then switched to the Vympel group's channel. He'd heard about some new weapon being developed by Moscow; it was supposed to be incredibly dangerous and destructive, that's probably why they'd been told to wait for the all clear.

"This is Paslen-Actual calling the Vympels. You guys there?" Contrary to what some might think, most Spetsnaz members were very casual towards each other, at least in the field anyway.

"This is Vympel. Gen, is that you?" Gennadiy recognized the voice as that of his old friend, Maxim Minin Yermolayvich.

"Max, good to hear from you old friend!"

"Likewise, Gen! Looks like we got the long end of the stick, eh?" Max laughed, his voice distorted by the radio.

"Of course, but we do get a view of the fireworks! I hear you have a little present for our Chechnyan friends?"

"Oh yes! You won't believe it, better to see for yourself," A pause. "Alright, time to get this show on the road! Deploy the Krov' Snegurochka!"

 _Blood Maiden?_ Gennadiy thought that was an unusual name for some supposed superweapon, but then again it wouldn't be the first time Russia named their weapons strangely.

Gennadiy and his men watched in awe as the camp beneath them erupted in flames. He'd seen destruction like this before, but that was always been from things like carpet bombing or missile strikes, never a ground weapon. _This is one hell of a weapon_ , Gennadiy thought as flames and black smoke mixed to create a good representation of hell. The men around him were equally in awe, some even pulling out cameras of various makes and models to capture the view. Roman was pulled out of his awestruck state by Maxim's voice over the radio.

"Hey Gen! You're clear to come down!"

"Anything left for us?" Gennadiy asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Haha! Sorry my friend, but our little Snegurochka worked better than expected! Tell you what, I'll set up some cans for you and your boys! Bwahaha!"

Gennadiy just rolled his eyes as he gathered up his men and smacked some back to reality before heading down the tree-covered hill.

Gennadiy decided that the destruction he'd seen on the hill was just the tip of the iceberg. the camp had been a collection of stone buildings and tents once, but whatever there had been was non-existent now. Maxim's men were combing the ruins, probably trying to find survivors or any sign of the Chechen equipment; he wouldn't be surprised if some were looting too. Gennadiy sent his men off on their own assignments before running off to find Maxim. As he searched, he passed a group of Chechens held by Vympels that had somehow survived. Gennadiy actually took pity on them, comparing their simple uniforms to the high-tech equipment of their Russian opponents.

"Gen! Over here!" Maxim's call snapped Gennadiy out of his thoughts.

Trudging over to Maxim, he realized that his friend was also standing with someone else, a young girl by the looks of it. She looked no older than fifteen or sixteen and her clothes were, well, strange to say the least. She wore a dark red cloak, attached to her clothes with two silver crosses and her hood drawn over her head. She wore what looked like a corset or something similar. Her skirt had a gothic feel to it, this accompanied by black stockings and standard-issue Russian military combat boots. On her back was some sort of strange red and black rectangular box; Gennadiy had absolutely no idea what it was.

"Whos this? A survivor? Choice of dress is a little strange" Gennadiy asked Maxim, a look of confusion on his face.

Maxim answered with a hearty laugh, "No, my friend. You may not believe this, but this little one is our Snegurochka" The girl leapt behind Maxim at the mention of her 'name'.

Gennadiy just looked at Maxim. "What?"

The Vympel commander nudged the girl forward with his leg, "Come on, little one. Introduce yourself"

The girl, clearly nervous beyond belief, slowly edged forwards and removed her hood. Gennadiy was surprised, to say the least. The girl had big silver eyes and black hair with dark red tips; she didn't really look Russian or even Eastern European either.

"H...hello. M...my na...na...name is R...Rubi R...Roz"


End file.
